Resident Evil: Puget Sound disaster
by Kyle-The Jew
Summary: Chpt 1! Rated R for later Chapters! A disaster in Puget sound might spell doom for the people of Seattle and the surrounding area.
1. Beauty

*Beep, Beep*  
  
Shane woke up to the sound of his alarm clock informing him that It was time to get his ass up.  
  
"3:30 already?" He questioned.  
  
Shane hit the clock clear off the table and woke up his wife, Julia.  
  
"What's the problem? Oh, 3:30. I see." She said, half asleep  
  
Shane got up and got dressed.  
  
"There are times I wish I had joined the Bremerton PD, instead of Seattle." Shane ranted.  
  
"Well, that's what I said, but you were dead set on being in a big-city PD." Julia said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Shane said, powerless against Julia....She was perfect in every way.  
  
Shane was captain of the Seattle SWAT, and had the medals to prove his commitment. But, He hated getting up at 3:30 to get to Seattle by 6:30....30 minutes to dress, eat, shower, and say goodbye to Julia. 1 hour to drive to the port, get his ferry ticket, wait for the damn thing, and board. 1 hour to get from Bremerton to Seattle on the ferry, including getting off. Then, he had half an hour to get to the Precint, report in, and get to the SWAT briefing room to brief the men on today's missions.  
  
"Well, I better get started." he said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Thirty minutes later, he stepped out of his house and drove his car to the port. He got his ticket and waited for the ferry to show up. While he waited, he glanced up at the De-commisioned Cruiser (#1)St. Louis that sat at the harbor as a memorial to the ships that left this harbor during WWII and were never to put up here again. Tours go on all the time, as adults scared their kids by saying that the ship was haunted, and by looking at it from a certain point of view, you could swear that the ship had eyes and was watching you...  
  
*Okay, time to wake up*  
  
The Ferry came in, looking big as always, as hundreds of people pushed into it. Shane, however, was lucky: He was one of the twenty people per ride that could put their cars in the "Hangar" under the passenger area.  
  
After that, some guards moved him inside. They thought something was in the Air, because strange things had been happening...  
  
*And who could blame them?*  
  
It had started 10 days ago. Umbrella, who was under federal investigation, was ordered to hand over samples of several kinds of chemicals that were thought to be some sort of Bio-chem weapons. They were called the T, G, and UV-Viruses. The tanker that had been taking them to the University of Washington had collided with a ferry near Seattle. 217 people on the ferry were killed instanly, and the Tanker had capsized...sending it's contents into the sound. Within two hours, the entire sound had been closed off. Now, every ferry had a coast guard escort.The police cjief hadbeen shot in his own office, by what appeaed to be, some sort of spy. Rumors were rampant, even to the extent of people blaming Umbrella.  
  
People started getting sick, and within two days the sick people had started to go insane, even eating other people. Two hospitals had been shut down, the people inside told to saty there. But, the chaos was spreading....crime rose 1000% in the last week, and It was becoming ever increasing everyday.  
  
*Sad too This city used to be easy*  
  
Then, he could see It.  
  
The view of Seattle, arriving by ferry, was stunning, even early in the morning. You could see why It was called the "Emerald city".   
  
*Wow, it never gets old*  
  
Then, Shane noticed a familiar face....It was Eric Raymond, the new STARS recruit. Shane had read his file, and was happy to see Johnsons replacement.  
  
" Could I help you? I'm Shane Haughey, Captain of Seattle SWAT." Shane said.  
  
" Hi, I'm Eric Raymond.I'm the new recruit fo STARS." said the young kid. " I'm not very familiar with this area."  
  
" I'll give you a ride to the Precint." Shane said. 


	2. What?

The rest of the ride was spent learning about Eric, but soon It was time to go to the breifing room. As Shane walked in, one of the officers handed him a file.  
  
Officer- Here are all the attacks in the past 4 hours. They have doubled.  
  
Shane- F*ck. Are you saying that the entire crime output of this city in the last week is more than the last twenty years combined?  
  
Officer- Yep.  
  
Shane- We-  
  
All of a sudden, the intercom crackles to life.   
  
"CODE RED, I REPEAT CODE RED. ALL OFFICERS REPORT. THE GOVERNOR HAS DECLARED A STATE OF EMERGENCY......  
  
Shane-(Picks up his beeper, and dials in a code) Okay, team. Lets go!  
  
Shane had three SWAT teams ready by 6:20.  
  
Shane: Okay, Swat 3. You Head over to Seattle Center. Team 2, Secure Cherry to Downtown. Swat 1, we go to UW. SWAT teams 4-13 will be give orders as they get here. WE need to be out of here in five minutes, people.   
  
Roger: Rules of engagement?  
  
Shane: At this point, only shoot what appears to be a direct threat.  
  
Anthony: SWAT four through six are ready.  
  
Shane: Good. You three, go to Downtown and Secure all areas of Importance down to the shore. Hold stations at Pike Place market and Pioneer Square. Let's move! STARS, you head to Safeco filed to secure a safe zone. Let's move!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
As Robert steps into the STARS office, the s*it hits the fan. Orders are getting thrown around like confettie! As Robert heads out to his car, he is stopped by a beautiful female.   
  
Female: I'm your new partner, Allicia.  
  
Robert: How unfortunate.  
  
Alicia: Why?  
  
Robert: The City has gone to hell! It's a shame that you are here, instead of somewhere safe! I'm willing to bet that neither of us'll last 24 hours. Now grab a gun, and lock and load!  
  
As Robert pulls out of the parking garage, a man jumps up onto the hood and tries to punch through the windshield. As the person draws a gun, Robert reaches out and fires 2 rounds into his head.  
  
Allicia: I see your point.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Shane: Goddamnit, move!  
  
The parking garage under the Precint was hazardous, as 6 SWAT vans and about 20 Squad cars were making their way out.  
  
Finnaly, they got through.  
  
The van was speeding away.  
  
Shane: Okay, Julio, Cartman, Musial, and Shawn: You four take left flank attack code alpha.  
  
Tony, Eric, Esrtiel, and Fert: You take right. Code Alpha-Gamma.  
  
The rest of you follow me.  
  
The other eleven SWAT members of Team 1 responded with silence.  
  
We got onto Highway five when we recieved some incoming fire.  
  
Shane: Asshole gangs! Okay team, lets do It!  
  
The team van stopped and the team got off, and started to fire with 5 Gang members......They were cut down by the SWAT.  
  
Me: Shit, look!  
  
A Humanoid-Lizard thing-Hunter- Jumped from a nearby building to the top of a Double decker bus, and started to tear at it. The bus was out of control, and it was coming for us.  
  
Shane- Out of the way!  
  
We bolted to the right just in time to avoid the bus as it hit the SWAT van, and crashed on top of that.  
  
Tony:What the fuck was that?!?!  
  
Tony had barely made it out of the van ,he jumped and rolled to the side.  
  
The Lizard thing hoped off of the bus before it collieded with the van,the creature looked at us.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
As Robert and Allicia try and head towards their destination, they recieve a report of violence near his Daughter's preschool.   
  
Robert: To hell with our assignment, my little girl goes to preschool in that area!  
  
Allicia: Didn't know that you are married.  
  
Robert: Soon to be Divorced. Joining STARS after leaving the Marines was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
As Robert pulls up to the Barricade, he sees his soon to be ex-wife. As he waits for the cops to check his clearance, she storms up.   
  
Ex: Why won't they let me go and get our daughter?  
  
Robert: You're a civilian. Don't worry, I'll bring her back safe.  
  
As he gets his gear out, he sees a burning building in the distance. He commondeers a paddywagon, and drives towards his beloved daughter's school hoping that he's not too late. 


End file.
